Tidak Ada
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#NovemberInginWaras] Miyuki Kazuya menolak perasaan Sawamura Eijun karena sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain.


Sawamura selalu berusaha meraihnya. Mengulurkan tangannya menggapai dia yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Sawamura hanya bisa berjalan selangkah demi selangkah untuk mengejarnya. Namun apa yang dia dapat? Hanya senyuman lugas yang menusuk hati Sawamura. Jujur, Sawamura tidak mau ini. Dia ingin bersamanya. Bentuk egois yang menyelimuti sekujur jiwa dan raganya. Dia ingin orang itu ada di sisinya, selamanya di sisinya.

Tapi...

"Maaf, Sawamura. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Ucapnya, sebuah blokade nyata yang menghancurkan hati kecil Sawamura yang rapuh dan retak.

"Kenapa?" sebuah pertanyaan reflek yang keluar meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Sawamura.

Dia, Miyuki Kazuya, mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan sebuah lingkar mengkilat di jari manisnya, "Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Koushuu."

Sawamura Eijun hancur sehancur mungkin. Dia melihat kiamat.

.

.

.

**Tidak Ada**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Tidak Ada (c) Valkyrie Ai

Miyuki Kazuya & Sawamura Eijun

#MonthlyFFA #NovemberInginWaras

.

.

.

Hari itu angin bertiup pelan di kota Nagano. Dedaunan kering sudah memenuhi jalanan, begitu juga musim panennya. Ini musim gugur, waktunya untuk semua menyimpan persediaan makanan sebanyak mungkin sebelum musim dingin tiba dua bulan lagi. Orang-orang berjalan berlalu lalang, jarang ada kendaraan bermotor karena ini kota terpecil, membawa tas berisi bahan makan yang baru saja mereka dapatkan dari kebun terdekat atau supermarket. Anugerah gunung yang diberikan pada rakyatnya.

Begitu pun juga Sawamura. Dia berjalan pulang dengan tas membawa beberapa bahan makanan. Dia juga membeli ubi kukus dari tuan penjual ubi yang mendagangkannya dari mobil berkeliling kediaman warga. Membuka sebentar tasnya dan mengecek keperluan semua makan malamnya. Sawamura berencana membuat rebusan malam ini. Menikmati sup sayur dengan kaldu ikan ditemani rembulan malam berbintang. Sepertinya akan sempurna.

Melewati sebuah tikungan, Sawamura mendapati dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Senyuman kecil terukir, Sawamura berjalan mendekati mereka dan melambaikan tangannya, "Okumura, Seto, lama tidak berjumpa. Apa yang kalian lakukan di Nagano?"

Okumura Koushuu, Seto Takuma, agak terkejut mendapati Sawamura Eijun, "Sawamura-_senpai_?" kaget Seto, "Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar _senpai_?"

Sawamura tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang begitu rapi dan bersih, "Baik baik. Kalian sendiri bagaimana kabar kalian? Dan juga, kenapa kalian di Nagano? Berlibur? Resort pemandian air panas letaknya jauh dari sini lo."

"Ah, tidak, sebenarnya kami sedang..." Taku menggaruk belakang kepalanya ragu. Dia melirik pada Okumura yang sejak tadi menatap tajam pada Sawamura.

"Ah, begitu ya." Sawamura tersenyum sendu, "kalian berusaha mencarinya ya."

Taku menunduk, "Sudah tiga bulan..."

Senyum dan kerlip mata Sawamura ikut sendu, dia menunduk, sepatu coklatnya terlihat lebih menarik daripada kedua adik kelasnya ini.

"Aku akan menemukannya." Ujar Okumura tiba-tiba, "di mana pun dia berada."

Pundak kiri Okumura ditepuk Sawamura pelan, memberikan semangat, "pasti ketemu. Aku yakin." Katanya menyemangati, walau dirinya juga sedih sebenarnya, "Ah, kalian ada tempat menginap? Kalau belum ada kalian menginap saja di tempatku. Aku ada kamar kosong kok."

"Tidak perlu, kami sudah ada tempat menginap di sekitar sini." Jawab Taku cepat.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau makan malam di tempatku? Kebetulan aku membeli banyak sayuran karena harganya lagi turun."

Okumura melirik kakak kelas berambut coklatnya, "Sawamura-senpai bisa memasak?"

"Wah, lancang sekali, tentu saja bisa. Kau tahu saja ya, masakanku itu enak banget bahkan selevel restoran bintang lima." Seru Sawamura membusungkan dada membanggakan diri.

"Baiklah." Jawab Okumura. Taku juga mengangguk setuju.

Sekali lagi Sawamura tersenyum ceria, "Sekalian ceritakan juga kegiatan kalian di Tokyo ya. Sudah lama aku tidak datang ke sana."

"Baik."

.

.

.

Rebusan itu sangat enak, Taku menghabiskan hampir semuanya sementara Okumura makan seadanya. Apalagi dengan makanan lain sebagai pendampingnya. Jangan lupakan asinan ubi gunung, Taku dan Okumura jujur jatuh cinta pada rasanya. Sangat gurih tapi juga tidak begitu asin. Sawamura sempat menceritakan bagaimana cara dia membuatnya, juga belajar dari mana, dan itu semua dijawab dengan dari tetangganya yang mengurusnya semenjak orang tuanya meninggal satu tahun lalu di sebuah kecelakaan. Dirinya kemudian menjadi ahli waris tunggal atas tanah kebun milik keluarga Sawamura. Di mana kakeknya? Sudah meninggal dengan damai saat menikmati angin musim panas tiga tahun lalu.

Sawamura Eijun tinggal sendiri sekarang di rumahnya. Saat matahari terbit, teman-temannya akan datang berkunjung dan membantunya mengurus tanah perkebunan. Saat makan malam, dia akan ditemani Wakana memasak untuk teman-temannya, begitu juga dirinya, atau malah memasak untuk diri sendiri. Walau dia sudah ditinggal oleh orang kesayangan dan yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, Sawamura masih bisa tersenyum dan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Itu yang membuat orang-orang selalu ingin menemani dan melindunginya dari mara bahaya yang akan datang.

Sawamura Eijun sangat disayang.

Okumura mendadak berdiri, "Sawamura-_senpai_, boleh aku pinjam toiletnya sebentar?" tanyanya.

"Ah, boleh boleh. Tahu kan tempatnya? Dekat ruang depan."

Okumura mengangguk. Dia melirik Seto sekilas lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Tapi Okumura tidak benar-benar menuju kamar mandi.

Dia membuka setiap ruangan seperti mencari sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang. Kamar Sawamura Eijun di lantai dua, Okumura harus berjalan pelan-pelan karena tidak mau membuat suara yang malah menarik perhatian sang pemilik rumah. Di ruangan mendiang orang tua Sawamura. Setiap ruangan bahkan sampai sudut tergelap rumah ini. Tapi Okumura tidak menemukan yang dicari. Dia juga tidak menemukan pintu lain yang menurut asumsinya adalah tempat tersimpanya seseorang ini. Tapi sekali lagi, Okumura tidak menemukannya.

Terpaksa dengan berat hati dia kembali ke ruang tengah dan melihat Sawamura dan Seto asik mengobrol membahas baseball.

"Okumura, perutmu tidak apa-apa? Kok lama sekali?" tanya Sawamura sedikit khawatir, "Bukan karena masakanku kan?"

Okumura menggeleng, "Mungkin karena kemarin aku kebanyakan minum susu." Kilahnya sedikit berbohong.

"Oh..."

Kembali duduk, Okumura melirik Seto. Memberikan isyarat kalau yang dia cari tidak ada di sini.

Mereka kembali mengobrol sampai jam hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Seto dan Okumura kembali ke penginapan mereka setelah berpamitan. Meninggalkan Sawamura sendirian dan sibuk mencuci bekas makan malam mereka. Dia lalu pergi mematikan lampu yang lain yang sekiranya tidak diperlukan dan mengunci semua akses pintu dan jendela. Kemudian kembali ke dapur. Dia siapkan nampan dan beberapa mangkok. Sawamura mengisi satu mangkok paling besar dengan satu nasi penuh. Mangkok yang lain dengan sup. Lalu piring panjang dengan asinan ubi gunung. Dan piring terakhir dengan ikan goreng yang sengaja Sawamura tidak sajikan untuk Okumura dan Seto.

Ditatanya setiap piring dan mangkok di atas nampan. Membawanya ke ruang tengah tempat dirinya dan kedua adik kelasnya tadi mengobrol. Sawamura menaruh nampan itu di atas tatami. Dia lalu mengangkat meja berkaki pendeknya dan disandar ke sisi dinding lain. Diangkatnya empat tatami di tengah ruangan, menunjukkan sebuah pintu bawah tanah rahasia. Sawamua membukanya dan membawa nampan tadi.

"Maaf aku lama datangnya, tadi ada tamu." Ucap Sawamura. Dia menaruh nampan itu di atas kasur dan naik duduk di hadapan orang yang sepenuhnya terikat dengan mulut dilakban, "Mereka adik kelasmu dan tunanganmu, Miyuki-_senpai_."

Miyuki Kazuya, sosok yang dicari, membelalakkan matanya.

"Okumura kelihatannya sempat mencarimu. Dia pergi ke toilet lama banget dan sepertinya mencarimu di setiap sudut rumah. Tapi siapa sangka kalau Miyuki-_senpai_ sejak tadi ada di bawahnya. Ah, sempat dengar kami ngobrol tadi? Ya, kalau dari sini samar-samar sih ya." Sawamura mendongak sejenak pada langit-langit, "anak bodoh, dia kira aku akan setolol itu menurunkan pertahananku."

Sawamura lalu merangkak lebih dekat pada Miyuki, menarik nampannya dan berhati-hati agar kuahnya tidak tumpah. Dilepaskan perlahan lakban yang menyegel mulut Miyuki. Sebelum Sawamura sempat bicara, dia sudah mendapat hujatan sumpah serapah dari Miyuki Kazuya.

"Jangan bilang begitu dong, Miyuki-_senpai_. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu. Mana tega aku membiarkanmu berakhir bahagia dengan bocah serigala itu." Kata Sawamura memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Cinta katamu? Kau mengurungku di sini kau sebut cinta? Cih, cintamu busuk?"

Bukannya sedih, Sawamura malah tersipu malu dan menangkup pipinya seraya tersenyum senang, "_Hai_, hina aku seterusnya sampai _senpai_ puas. Aku rela mendengar semuanya."

Miyuki menggeram tak suka. Dia sudah sejak tadi berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tidak ada hasil, yang ada malah tenaganya terkuras habis. Semua usahanya sia-sia, dan Sawamura kali ini datang tanpa membawa kunci. Dia tidak akan pernah membawanya yang benar. Sekali saja dia meloloskan satu tangan Miyuki, Sawamura akan kalah oleh satu tinju dan terpaksa terkapar di kasur ruangan ini. Sawamura pernah menyobanya, dia kapok dan memilih jalan aman dan metode lain.

Diambilnya sumpit dan mangkuk berisi nasi. Senyum Sawamura merekah senang, "Makan dulu ya _senpai_, biar ada tenaga buat kabur."

"Akan kubunuh kau begitu aku bebas dari tempat busuk ini."

Tawa kecil terdengar, "Aku menantikannya dengan senang hati."

.

.

**END**

.

.

A/N: Semuanya pada suka nyiksa Miyuki akhir-akhir ini. Saya ikutan lah. Nyumbang buat event bulanan. Saya entah kenapa favorit banget Miyuki yang benci banget ke Sawamura sampe denger namanya aja udah kaya mau muntah tapi Sawamuanya malah cinta mati sampe gila ke Miyuki. GEMESIN! Lain kali bikin model fanfic kaya gini ka. Dan ngomong-ngomong, semoga menikmati.

.

.

.

Dengan mengatur napas dan gerakannya, Sawamura tidak berhenti sama sekali. Walau keringatnya sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, begitu juga tubuh yang ada di bawahnya, dia malah semakin menikmati dan tidak menurunkan temponya. Dia tidak begitu peduli dengan sebarapa basah daerah yang ada di bawah, dia tidak sudah peduli sekacau apa dirinya, dia juga tidak peduli kalau _partner_nya sudah menggigit bibirnya menahan diri untuk tidak menikmati hal tabu ini.

Sawamura menyengir, dia bisa melihat kilat tidak puas dari manik karamel yang menyipit itu. Ada yang ingin dia lakukan, bukan hanya diam menikmati. Sosok itu ingin mendominasi, tapi bukan dalam hal ini. Tapi sisi lain dari akal sehatnya seakan membisikinya untuk meladeni permainan bar bar ini.

Miyuki Kazuya merasa kesal dan semakin benci pada Sawamura Eijun.

"Mata yang bagus, Miyuki-_senpai_. Ahh, seharusnya aku memanggilmu Kazuya ya." Sawamura menangkup pipi Miyuki, membuatnya mendongak menatap Eijun yang terbelakangi lampu ruangan. Peluhnya berkilat dan secara paksa memukau Miyuki, "Kalau kau memanggilku Eijun-_sama_, aku akan melepas borgolmu. Dengan syarat jangan kabur, ya?"

Tersadar, Miyuki membuang mukanya dan berdecak kesal, "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, bedabah. Dan jangan panggil nama panggilanku dengan mulut kotormu itu. Kau tidak layak."

Sawamura tertawa gemas, "Kazuya sangat imut, aku semakin cinta." Serunya girang, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di belakang kepala, menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang tidak berubah semenjak SMA dulu, "Akui saja, aku lebih indah dari bocah serigala itu." Miyuki terbungkam. Mulutnya terkatup dan matanya membelalak sempurna, "dan permainan dariku lebih menggairahkan darinya juga. Ya kan, Kazuya?"

Miyuki meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Aku di sini bisa memberikan yang lebih luar dari bocah serigala itu. Mau seperti apa? Senikmat bagaikan ke langit ketujuh? Akan aku berikan kalau itu untuk Kazuya." Sawamura menurunkan tanganya, dia memeluk leher Miyuki dan mencium sekilas bibirnya yang sudah ranum kemerahan, "dan aku tahu kok, Kazuya belum puas kalau hanya begini."

Terpaksa Miyuki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Iris karamelnya tertutupi poninya yang sudah memanjang. Dia membuka sedikit mulutnya dan berbisik, "E–Eijun-_sama_."

Dalam hidupnya, Sawamura tidak pernah sebahagia ini.


End file.
